Pintu Hati
by Sian Jo
Summary: Jika aku melawan mungkin bukan hatiku saja yang terluka tapi fisikku. Sakura Centric, hanya fict pelepas lelah. Semoga suka readers.


PINTU HATI

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt Comfort, Romance

Rated : T SEMI M

Cast : - Haruno Sakura

-Uchiha Sasuke

Warning: Bahasa non baku, Lot of Typo, MissTypo, Cerita Abal-abal, Jangan dibaca bila tidak suka dengan pair-nya, silahkan klik kembali saja haha... Ini pure cerita dari otakku, kalo ada kesamaan cerita maaf. Dan yang terpenting adalah DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Aku berjalan gontai menuju apartemen di lantai tiga gedung ini, bukan, ini bukan apartemenku. Ini apartemen teman hem bisa dibilang sahabat, ahh... terserahlah aku tidak peduli dan menyerah dengan hubungan rumit yang sedang kujalani ini.

Bagaimana tidak, jika kalian menjadi aku apa kalian akan sanggup digantung selama tiga tahun dan tidak pernah ada jawaban? Ya, aku mencintai sahabatku Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi sialnya, dia malah berpacaran dengan sahabatku sendiri namanya Ino kalau-kalau kalian ingin tau. Rasanya seperti di neraka, damn it! Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan dengan seseorang yang seenaknya semacam dia? Tentu karena cinta, ugh... ini topik yang labil buatku. Pokoknya hubungan yang kujalani adalah rumit.

Aku memencet bel, lalu menunggu dia membukakan pintu. Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka, hatiku mencelos melihat dia sedang berciuman mesra dengan Ino. Aku melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu dan baru aku sadar ada beberapa orang didalam sana, sepertinya sebuah pesta dan aku benci itu terlebih bau alkohol yang menyengat.

Aku menyerahkan pizza dan beberapa camilan yang aku bawa kepada pembuka pintu yang tidak kuketahui namanya, terserahlah toh aku juga tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pergi melangkahkan kaki tapi belum sempat melangkah terlalu jauh lenganku ditarik seseorang dan tak sengaja aku menabrak dada bidangnya.

"Ahh... Shit! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa menarikku segala sih?" umpatku kepada si penarik

"Kamu mau kemana?"tanya orang itu

"Pulang."jawabku singkat

Dia Uchiha Sasuke, aku sudah lelah jadi mainannya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya membangkang meski pada akhirnya bukan hanya hatiku yang terluka juga fisikku.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipiku, membuatku meringis menahan sakitnya. Apa dia tak tau tamparannya itu menyakitkan? Bisa lebam dan membuatku harus memakai masker lagi ke kampus besok. BRENGSEK KAU UCHIHA! AKU BENCI PADAMU!

"Jangan melawanku Sakura. " desisnya tajam

Tapi aku tidak perduli lagi, hati ini sudah terlalu sakit. Aku memandangnya nanar, mencoba menahan emosiku agar tidak meledak dan membuatku menyesal nantinya. Aku menghela nafas panjang, sambil tetap menatapnya.

"Baiklah Uchiha-Sama." kataku dengan pelan

"Panggil aku seperti biasa Sakura, aku bukan majikanmu!" perintahnya

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah lagi saya memanggil anda dengan benar. Saya disini hanya pembantu apalah saya memanggil anda dengan nama belakang anda, itu tidaklah sopan bukan Uchiha-Sama?" tanyaku sopan tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajamnya yang semakin lama semakin menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Apa maumu Sakura?"

"Tidak ada Uchiha-Sama, saya mohon undur diri. Terimakasih atas semua hal yang anda lakukan untuk saya. " kataku melanjutkan langkahku tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

Aku terbangun karena alarm di nakasku berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Saat aku akan bangun, baru aku sadar jika ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar dipinggangku. Aku melihat ke arah sampingku dan aku agak terkejut dia disini, bukankah semalam dia masih di apartemennya?

Aku memandangnya, mengagumi setiap inchi wajahnya. Hidung mancung, bibir tipis, rahang yang terlihat kuat dan keras, kulit putih, bulu mata yang melengkung indah, bukankah dia tipe lelaki yang sangat tampan dan mampu menaklukkan hati? Ya, hatiku tertawan padanya sudah lama dan rasanya siap meledak kapanpun jika tidak kuredam mengingat dia kekasih sahabatku.

"Kamu sangat egois Sasuke-kun, karena kamu memiliki perhatianku, hatiku, bahkan jiwaku tapi mengapa aku tak pernah merasa memiliki semua yang kamu miliki?" tanyaku mengusap airmata yang entah sejak kapan sudah meleleh

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dengan agak kasar dan berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Lalu aku mengisi bathup dan menceburkan diri kedalam air hingga mencapai seluruh tubuhku. Air adalah ketenangan bagiku sejak kematian kedua orangtuaku enam tahun lalu, mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan beruntun ditengah kota saat hari Natal. Sungguh mengenaskan hidupku, lalu setelahnya aku dibawa kerumah Uchiha dan diadopsi meski aku tetap menggunakan nama margaku. Untungnya, disana aku menemukan senyumku yang sempat hilang, karena Sasuke-lah aku kembali hidup tapi kini juga karena dia aku terasa kembali mati.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku melayang, aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya menggendongku dengan gurat kekhawatiran diwajahnya. Apakah itu sungguh untukku Sasuke-kun?

Dia membaringkanku ditempat tidur dan mengambil selimut lebih tebal lalu melililitkan ketubuhku. Memelukku erat seakan dia akan kehilanganku, aku menikmati perhatiannya padaku meski kutau ini semu. Aku menangis kembali didalam pelukannya, mencurahkan semu sakitku selama tiga tahun terakhir yang sangat melelahkan.

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu bahkan sejak dulu." kata Sasuke

"Tak a...pa, aku sudah mengikhlaskanmu de...ngan Ino." aku tersenyum meski terpaksa

"Tidak Sakura, kamu harus percaya padaku aku jujur padamu. " dia memegang pipiku dengan tangannya

Aku diam menatapnya, memang tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun disana tapi selama ini mengapa dia berpacaran dengan Ino dan bahkan wanita lainnya dikampus? Aku mendengus dalam hati, ini pasti salah satu tipu muslihatnya hah... sulit dipercaya.

"Aku percaya padamu, " aku mengangguk

Dia kembali memelukku, aku membalas pelukan itu sambil menyeringai senang. Tunggu pembalasanku Uchiha Sasuke!

Fin


End file.
